The present invention pertains to the field of heating devices, and more particularly, to frictional heating devices.
The state of the prior art in this field is principally disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,639 which shows a frictional heating device which employs telescoping cylinders; the outer one stationary and the inner one rotationally mounted on a drive shaft; with a quantity of oil dispersed between the cylinders to provide an interface and to transfer heat. Other less pertinent prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,044,553; 3,997,387; 3,333,771; and 2,683,448.
The present invention is a marked improvement over U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,639 due to the utilization of spinning discs in a conforming shell molding which provide for a greater heater surface area, and consequently, a higher efficiency in heating output in relation to electrical energy input. The applicant has found that his invention, as hereinafter disclosed, is a very efficient and economical means of generating heat for space heating, and other purposes. The invention disclosed is, of course, especially in demand due to skyrocketing energy costs and the growing scarcity of resources.